Just Another Faberry Story
by FlaireSharpe
Summary: What if Quinn had a sister? What if she didn't want said sister to know about her girlfriend? Rachel/Quinn, a little bit of Puck/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! This is a fun little story, based on a roleplay with my fellow writer Novak123. I played Jocelyn and Rachel, and she played Quinn (quite beautifully!) So, so far it's only two chapters. It's rated M for a reason! The first chapter is fairly clean, but the second isn't. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are love!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. Obviously.

Quinn's little sister just started school at McKinley from Carmel High. Quinn can't stand her punkish, skank similar sister so she's not welcoming Jocelyn, or Joss, with open arms. What will her sister do when she finds out Quinn's little secret? "Oh, my god. What the hell are you doing here?"

Jocelyn Fabray applied her eyeliner, thinking about her sister. Ugh, what a prep. She was the kind of person who was going to live her entire life in Lima. Not Joss. She had bigger, better things in mind.

Quinn walked up to Jocelyn. "Answer me, creep."

"I'm at school, Lucy." Jocelyn deadpanned. "I have as much business here as you do."

"Don't call me that, Gertrude." Quinn said. "Why are you here? This is my dominion. Go make friends with the dust bunnies in the cafeteria."

"At least I use my given name." Jocelyn said, rolling her eyes. "And in case you hadn't noticed, this is a freaking bathroom. Excuse my humanly bladder." she turned to leave. God, how was it possible that she was related to queen bitch?

Quinn rolled her eyes. But Joss was the least of her concerns at the moment. Quinn had just gotten out of an argument with her girlfriend of 4 months, Rachel Berry. Oh, wait. Rachel? And Joss? At the same school? "Oh, my god." Quinn inadvertently said out loud. Joss doesn't know she's dating Rachel. Let alone her being gay. No. Thisvwas not happening like this. She ran after her younger sister. "Jocelyn!"

Joss rolled her eyes. "What?" she turned, already in the hall. God, just mess up her entire first day, why didn't she? It was absolutely a Quinn-ish thing to do. Just because she'd never be like her perfect sister. Because Joss preferred My Chemical Romance to Madonna, and wore what she liked. "What's so important?"

"Let me see your schedule." Jocelyn might've been younger, but she was still smart, Quinn knew. She'd be the only Junior taking Senior classes here. Honors Senior Classes... Like, Rachel...

Jocelyn handed it to her, pleased that she'd taken the time to memorize it. Tearing it up wasn't usually Quinn's forte, but she'd been rather unstable lately... She wondered if bipolarity ran in the family. Joss had it, though only mildly.

Quinn looked at her sister's schedule... Chemistry Honors first period, History Honors second, Anatomy, Psychology, Show Choir... Wait. What? Quinn looked at her sister. Show choir isn't her thing. "Show Choir isn't your thing." No. no, no. She can't take away the only class where Rachel and she could be themselves and show affection in. Fuck. This isn't happening. She looked at the schedule again. Calculus Honors 7th period. Oh god. It is. Rachel is in there. Quinn handed the schedule back to her sister and started backing away in the empty hall way. She needed to find Rachel... Angry at her or not.

"I can do what I want..." Jocelyn muttered. "Look, I won't get in your way, if that's what you're worried about!" she said louder.

Rachel was just coming down the hall, looking for Quinn.

Quinn almost ran straight into her girlfriend. "BABE!"

Rachel smiled. "Love, I was for you." her smile faded slightly. "Is something wrong?"

"Rach. My sister." Quinn was hysterical.

"What about her? Was she mean to you? Did she hurt you?" Rachel\ asked, hugging the blonde close.

"No. She has classes with you and I. Rach... I... I haven't told her. She's here..." Quinn broke down in her girlfriend's arms.

"Oh, baby..." Rachel crooned, holding her close, rocking back and forth. "It's okay. We still have Glee Club, right? From what you've told me, show choir is hardly her thing."

Quinn looked at her girlfriend. Their previous fight about vegan turkey fir Thanksgiving, forgotten. "She joined..."

"Oh..." Rachel said, cringing. "But why? Why would she do that? It's the only place where we can be us."

"I know... What're we gonna do?" The bell rang signaling the beginning of the next period. Which meant one thing... Glee.

"Go and try to seem natural? Don't tell her unless you're ready." Rachel said.

Jocelyn made her way to the room where Glee club was held, taking a seat in the back.

Quinn and Rachel sat towards the front. Putting on the Friend act on aware of the pink haired girl rows behind. "Okay guys. Today's assignment is... Love." Mr. Shue said.

"Now, I know it'll be easy for... Oh, hello there. You in the back. Come up here and introduce yourself." Mr. Shue said, noticing Jocelyn.

Jocelyn rolled her eyes a little. Love. Jeez. Oh, wait. Was he talking to her? He was. Crap. She stood and strode to the front of the room, her fishnets making a whispery sound as they rubbed against the side of Puck's chair. She stood a few feet away from Mr. Schuester. "Hi. My name is Jocelyn Fabray." she said, deadpanning again. God, this was awkward. Everyone there was on Quinn's side, she had no doubt.

Rachel watched, careful not to be touchy with Quinn.

Everyone turned to look at Quinn. Damn. Might as well address the elephant in the room. "Yes, she's my sister." Quinn looked down, wishing she could hold Rachel's hand at this very second. "Oh, Quinn. I didn't know you..." Mr. Schuester started. "We live with different parents." Quinn cut in fast. Why can't everyone just stop staring. Well. In Puck's case, drooling.

Jocelyn chuckled. "You guys can stop staring at darling Quinn. She's the normal one. I hope I get the chance to get to know all of you," she tossed a flirty smile Puck's way. "Very well."

"Very well. Um. You can take a seat. Now, as I was saying. This assignment might be easy for our couples, Brittany and Santana, Mike and Tina, Mercedes and Sam and Rachel and Qu-" "MR. SHUE! Can I speak to you alone?" Quinn heard Rachel say.

Quinn watched her girlfriend walk outside with the Glee director. "Yeah, Rachel?"

"Quinn's sister doesn't know about her and I, and it would really be a lot easier to keep it that way." Rachel said. "Can we be paired with different people?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I just figured..." Will felt embarrassed. "Alright." He said as he opened the door back into the auditorium.

Rachel followed and gave Quinn a reassuring smile as she waited to hear who she would now be paired with.

"The other pairings are Rachel and Finn, Quinn and Artie, and Puck and Jocelyn." Quinn's face fell. It was bad enough Quinn wasn't with Rachel for this assignment. But Her being with Finn? Quinn with Artie? And her sister with her ex? Ugh. "Rach?" Quinn whispered questioningly.

"I /tried/." Rachel whispered back. "It's a little better isn't it?"

Jocelyn smirked a bit. Oh, this would be fun.

Santana turned around to look at Quinn and whispered, "Why aren't you...?" Quinn gave her a knowing look and Santana understood it had to do with the new New Directions member. "Oh, boy." Quinn said.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered.

Jocelyn got the feeling there was something she wasn't being told, but shrugged it off. Everyone had secrets, herself included.

Quinn walked over to Artie. The wheelchair boy wonder looked at the cheerleader.

Artie looked at Quinn. "Uh, Quinn, why aren't you and Rachel... I mean..." He stuttered.

Rachel walked over to Finn.

Jocelyn saw that everyone else was migrating to their assigned partners and went to Puck.

"Because, Artie. My sister doesn't know." Quinn crossed her arms and looked over to Rachel and her oaf of an ex.

Rachel looked at Quinn then to Finn. Finn never gave up on Rachel which was going to make this assignment hell. At least it was just a quickie as Mr. Shue puts it. "Well, Finn..."

"Well, hello there, cute stuff." Puck greeted the hotter version of Quinn in front of him.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Artie said, truly apologetic.

"So... Finn... Did you have a song in mind?" Rachel asked.

"Hi." Joss said smiling just a little. Barely enough to show dimples. "I think we're supposed to plan or something." she guessed.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. What do you wanna sing?" Quinn liked Artie. He was there for her when she was wheelchair bound.

Finn smiled. This was his chance at getting Rachel back. "Want You Back by Cher Lloyd." I am so brilliant, he thought, looking down at his ex.

Puck was too busy checking out Jocelyn to even listen to what she was saying. If Quinn was hot when she went punk earlier that year, this girl was fire. He realized she said something. "Um. What?"

"Um, what about You Got A Friend In Me by Randy Newman?" Artie suggested.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know, I think We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift suits us better."

Jocelyn chuckled, fully aware that he was checking her out. "What song do you think we should sing?" she asked.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "You know, I think We Are Never Getting Back Together by Taylor Swift suits us better."

Finn frowned. "It's supposed to be a love song..." Finn hated it when Rachel was all... Quinn's girlfriend. He almost asked Rachel to marry him, had it nit been for Quinn telling Rachel how she felt.

Rachel sighed, hating that he was right. At least it didn't happen often. "Fine. Cher Lloyd it is."

Finn's dopey smiled came back. He didn't catch Quinn staring at him hard... "Um. What was that, Artie?"

"You Got A Friend In Me... I mean, friendship is a type of love, right?" Artie asked. His gaze followed Quinn's to Rachel and Finn.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. Plutonic or whatever." Quinn said not taking her eyes off of Finn trying to sing Want You Back.

Rachel felt bad, but swore to herself she wouldn't mean a word of the song. Quinn was too important to lose over something like that

"Please, this ain't even jealousy. She ain't gotta thing on me. Tryina rock them ugly jeans, jeans, jeans." Finn was enjoying this. He looked at Quinn as he sang. Then looked at Puck who was totally looking at Jocelyn.

Rachel cringed. "I changed my mind. How about The Way I Do from Starship? Technically, there's four parts, but it's to guys, and two girl, so we could make it work." Anything was better than this, even one of her personal favorites.

Quinn was furious. She didn't care if her sister found out at this point. Quinn Fabray does NOT wear ugly jeans. She trudged over to Finn. "You got something to say to me, Frankenteen?" Finn was ready for this, "The hell I do." Finn knew how to push Quinn's buttons so he was prepared for this.

"Quinn, stop, it's just a song!" Rachel said.

Joss watched. "My sister is with the brunette, isn't she?" she guessed. No way would Quinn do something like that otherwise.

"No, Rachel. He fucking knew what he was doing. Come on, Finn. What're you trying to say?" Quinn shoved him. Finn did know what he was doing. "I'm saying, I'm way better for Rachel than you."

Puck looked at Jocelyn, unsure how to answer so he shrugged. "You didn't know?"

"Quinn, just come on. Just walk away. I love /you/. YOU. Not him." Rachel said, trying to calm the blonde, while glaring at Finn as if looks could kill.

Jocelyn chuckled. "Um, no. Last I knew, she was straight." she continued to watch what seemed a wonderful drama

"Yeah, Quinn. Walk way. You're good at that, right?" Finn smirked. Quinn lost it she sucker punched Finn so hard, he fell. Soon she was on him, beating him.

Puck jumped up to help... He wasn't sure who. "Well. Now you know!"

"You." Punch. "Ass." Punch. "Don't." Punch. "Talk." Punch. "To." Smack. "Her." Punch. "Again!" Hit.

Jocelyn's jaw dropped. Where had /this/ sister been all her life. It occurred to him that while skinny, Finn was also considerably bigger than Quinn. If the son of a bitch hit her sister, he was going to get it. No one but her was allowed to hurt her. She strode over casually and debated whether or not to help. Then she saw the blood streaming from his nose. "Quinn," she warned. "You broke his nose and he seems unconscious. Take it from an expert, go any further and you'll be in bigger trouble than you think."

Mr. Schue was staring uselessly.

Rachel was trying to pull Quinn away from Finn, worried for the blonde.

Quinn got up, breathing as if she just ran 5 miles. She looked at Joss, moved in to kiss Rachel, then said "Surprise." And ran out of the room.

"Wait, Quinn..." Joss called, but Rachel was already sprinting after her.

"Quinn, love..." She called, running fast.

Joss stared in shock. Oh, god... This was interesting.

Quinn ran to the only place she could think was open. The Choir Room. She collapsed into a chair and began breaking down, sobbing.

She held her head in her hands.

Rachel finally found her way in. "Oh, Quinn... Come here." she pleaded, her arms extended toward her, ready to hold her as she cried.

"You weren't supposed to see that side." Quinn sobbed into her girlfriend's arms. "That's not me... It's not... I can't believe I lost control... I..." She choked up. Quinn had finally showed everyone her dark side. Inadvertently.

"Honey, it's okay... He shouldn't have pushed you like that." Rachel said, stroking her hair. "I know that isn't you. Not usually."

"I pretty much told Joss, too... Oh, god." Quinn sobbed some more into Rachel's neck. "I-I love you, Rachel." That being the first time she said it made her cry harder.

"I love you, too..." Rachel said, trying to soothe Quinn. "If you notice, though, she really didn't seem to care." she said, hoping to find the silver lining.

"You don't know that." Quinn hated how childish she sounded. She just wanted to stay here forever in Rachel's arms.

Rachel looked to the doorway. "Maybe you should ask her yourself."

Jocelyn stood in the doorway, watching the two.

Quinn turned around and wiped her face. "Joss... I..." She was at a loss. Hoping the other Fabray would pick up.

"Why didn't you tell me? Did you think I was some sort of homophobe or something?" Jocelyn asked, walking in. She sat a couple of chairs away from the other girls.

"I was scared you'd tell mom and dad. Then, they'd hate me some more... I'm sorry, Joss. I just couldn't stand them feeling like that towards me again." Quinn held Rachel's hand.

Joss laughed. "Why is it their business? Besides, Mom loves you. She always loved you more. Dad hates the way I dress... But I won't tell. I promise." she said, looking at her sister. "But, um... Next time you want to kick some ass, let me help."

Quinn smiled, then said. "I can't go back in there. I nearly killed Finn."

"Nah. I was wrong. You didn't even break his nose. Just bloodied him up a little. He'll be fine, I regret to inform you." Joss chuckled. "He was playing possum."

She then caught on to what her sister had said. "Let you help?"

"Well, /I/ would have actually broken something..." Jocelyn said.

Rachel silently watched the sisters.

Quinn looked at Rachel and it dawned on her. "Oh. Right. Rach. This is my sister, Jocelyn. Joss, this is my /girlfriend/ Rachel." She smiled.

Jocelyn smiled. "Hi, Rachel."

"Hi." Rachel said, her smile more timid.

"Should we go back in there?" Quinn asked. Unsure.

"Yeah. Everything'll be fine." Jocelyn assured the other girls.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's hand and walked towards the auditorium. "Let's do this."

The three girls wandered back to the room where the other glee kids were.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here it is! The not-at-all awaited second chapter! This one has, er, inappropriate content... Thanks again, to my lovely co-writer (and Quinn) Novak123.  
**  
**Disclaimer: Would I really be writing fanfiction if I owned anything? Just sayin'...  
**

"Rach?" Quinn asked, turning on her side.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"Do you think I did the right thing telling Joss?" Quinn began tracing patterns on Rachel's stomach.

"Yes." Rachel said honestly.

"Really?" Quinn kissed Rachel's neck.

"Mm... Really." Rachel said, exposing more to Quinn.

Quinn decided to have a little fun. "How right?" She whispered in Rachel's ear. Then she sucked gently on her ear lobe.

"As r-right as anyone c-could be..." he voice shook slightly at the pleasant sensation.

"Mmhm." Quinn kissed Rachel's face, still trying to avoid her lips and tease her.

Rachel felt the kisses. They were slightly tickly.

Quinn began kissing her neck, this time, sucking on Rachel's pulse point a little harder.

"Mmm..." Rachel moaned softly.

"Rach. I love you... Are you sure you wanna do this tonight?" Quinn, being the chivalrous girl that she was, didn't want to rush anything. But at the same time, she wanted Rachel so badly.

" I love you too. Yes. I-I want you." Rachel said, kissing Quinn's full, sweet mouth. She really, really did.

"Mmkay." Quinn said against Rachel's lips. She adjusted herself so that she was on top of the smaller girl and in between her legs. She tugged at Rachel's tank top.

Rachel pulled it off. She wore no bra.

Quinn took a moment to take in what was in front of her. She kissed Rachel's neck, desperate to get a taste of her.

Rachel stroked the back of Quinn's neck.

She felt Rachel wrap her legs around her waist. She pulled off the other girl's pants.

They came off easily. "Are /you/ sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Quinn breathed. Puck was nothing compared to this. This felt real. This was what it really felt like. Quinn began rocking her hips into Rachel.

The was stimulation, amazing stimulation. As they moved against -or was it with? - each other, their most private places, the very place Rachel hesitated to touch on herself, moved together, grinding.

Quinn wanted -needed- to feel more. She started to work on Rachel's panties.

Rachel shimmied out of them, then started to remove Quinn's top.

Quinn couldn't begin to describe how amazing Rachel's hands felt on her. Everything was going great. Until her phone rang. "Ugh. Who the hell calls at 2 in the morning." Caller id said "Joss." "What?!"

"Quinn, can you come pick me up?" Jocelyn asked, the tears that were running down her cheeks threatening to become apparent in her voice. "I-I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't know who else to call..."

Well. This would most definitely kill the mood. "Um. Yeah. Give me a sec. What's going on?" Quinn got up from the bed.

"I was at Puck's and, well, we were practicing for Glee... Then we were making out, then clothes started coming off, and... Well, we stopped." She offered. "We really did. But Dad's already asleep and he'd kill me if he knew I let it get that far."

"Yeah. I can relate." Quinn said under her breath. "We'll be there in 10. You're at Puck's?"

Joss nodded, then, remembering Quinn couldn't hear the nod, said "Yes."

"Okay. See ya in a little." Quinn hung up and looked at her girlfriend.

Joss sat on the curb and wiped her face. No use announcing her stupidity to the world.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked.

"We gotta go get Joss. She was with Puck. Enough said." Quinn said, throwing on her clothes.

"Oh..." Rachel said, putting her own on and pulling on her shoes.

"We'll come back to this?" Quinn grinned as she grabbed her keys and opened the door.

Rachel smiled and nodded, grabbing her phone before walking out the door.

Quinn pulls the car up to the Puckerman house and sees Joss outside. "Get in." She says, out of her window.

Jocelyn climbed into the car without a word.

The drive was silent. Quinn held Rachel's hand as she drove. "Where are we going?" Quinn asks, breaking the silence.

"I... I don't know." Joss said. "Home, I guess? To Mom's?"

"Well... I was over at Rachel's..." Quinn trailed off, implying their previous activities.

"Oh... Um. Ha. Now I'm really sorry. You can just drop me off here. Nora will let me stay over." Joss said.

Quinn pulled up at what she thought looked like a crackhouse. She looked at Rachel who was asleep in her seat then at Joss. "Are you sure you wanna stay /here/?"

"I can't ask you to cart me around town. I've already bothered you." Jocelyn reasoned.

It's just for a night, Quinn though. Well, a few hours. "Okay. But call me if anything happens, alright?" Something didn't feel right. But then again. She /was/ in Lima Heights...

"I will. And... Thank you. I know you didn't have to pick me up."

"You're my sister, whether I like it or not." Quinn smiled. "I gotta get Sleeping Berry here home. Night, Sis." Quinn pulled out of the crappy house and drove. Then she got an idea.

...

"Rach. Wake up. You're gonna miss it." Quinn had carried Rachel to the school football field, set out some blankets and waited for her girlfriend to wake up.

Jocelyn watched them leave, then walked into the house, going into one of the bedrooms and climbing into bed with her friend.

"What?" Rachel muttered, her eyes fluttering open. She gasped. "Wow."

Quinn smiled, she was leaning over Rachel who was laying down on one of the blankets Quinn had set down. It was a chilly September nightish so Quinn did well to remember. "Hi." She said.

Rachel smiled. "Hi."

Quinn kissed her. "Can you read my mind?" She asked.

"Hm... Let me try. Okay, you're thinking of a number... No, no, not a number, a thing. No, wait, no. You're thinking of..." she suddenly jumped, rolling so she was on top. "This?" she started kissing her, starting with her cheek.

Quinn laughed. "Mmhm." She said against Rachel's hair. She snaked her arms around the other girl. "On the football field?" She asked.

"Where else?" Rachel murmured against the skin.

Quinn pulled the blanket over their head and began the same process as before. "Okay... No distractions this time." She breathed against Rachel's neck.

"None." Rachel agreed, starting to remove Quinn's clothing.

Quinn did the same and soon they were back where they were. Quinn began to rock her hips into Rachel again. This time, feeling bare skin against her.

Oh, god. If earlier had been good, this was amazing. Rachel bit back a moan.

Quinn felt Rachel get wet. It was driving her crazy. If Rachel touched her right now, she was so sure she'd come. She was on the edge.

Rachel lowered her mouth to one of Quinn's full, rounded breasts.

Quinn's breath caught. She put her hand behind Rachel's head. She was so close. She placed three fingers inside of Rachel and began slowly inside of her.

Rachel moaned around the nipple she'd sucked into her mouth as she sucked at it.

Quinn thrusted faster into Rachel. She was almost over the edge.

Rachel gasped, nearly there, close beyond belief. One of her hands moved down to return the favor of what Quinn was doing to her.

Quinn went over the edge as she felt Rachel inside.

Rachel followed her down the spiraling vortex of pleasure.

Quinn looked at Rachel in the afterglow and just smiled. "Wow."

"You're amazing."

Quinn kissed her nose. "You are." The rest of the night, they slept holding each other tight, thankful there wasn't school tomorrow.


End file.
